We Aren't Human, We are Yato!
by stardee25
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Kagura," "Sadarlah, Kagura! Dia kakakmu! Itu terlarang!" "Kau tidak takut akan mewarisi penyakit keturunan? Apalagi pernikahan sedarah itu dapat mengakibatkan cacat permanen! Kau mau anakmu nanti jadi manusia cacat!" Memangnya kami manusia? Shinpachi, aku tinggal di bumi bukan berarti harus menjadi manusia seutuhnya!


Gintama @ Sorachi Hideaki

Story @ Avra Elliosa

Happy Reading!

Summary :

" **Menikahlah denganku, Kagura,"** **"APPAA?!! Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya!"** **"Sadarlah, Kagura! Dia kakakmu! Itu terlarang!"** **"Heii, kata siapa terlarang aru? Memang apa salahnya menikah dengan Bakamui?"** **"Kau tidak takut akan mewarisi penyakit keturunan? Apalagi pernikahan sedarah itu dapat mengakibatkan cacat permanen! Kau mau anakmu nanti jadi manusia cacat?!"** **"Memangnya kami manusia? Shinpachi, aku tinggal di bumi bukan berarti harus menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bagi kalian, hubungan ini terlarang, tapi.. itu tidak berlaku bagi kami, kami adalah klan Yato,"**

Happy Reading!

Seorang pemuda berambut vermilion sedang berdiri memandang jendela besar kapal luar angkasa itu.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian Housen, gurunya. Ia masih mengingat kata-kata Housen sebelum ia merenggang nyawa.

"Saat kau menua, kau akan kembali melihat bahwa yang kau lakukan selama ini hampa,"

Awalnya ia berkata bahwa ia takkan pernah melihat ke belakang. Tapi, di umur yang belum bisa dibilang tua ini pun ia sudah merasa hampa. Ia sudah menjadi orang terkuat tapi, ia mulai lupa tujuan bertarungnya.

Ia tak punya seseorang untuk ia lindungi di sampingnya. Ia lupa, sampai ia teringat sosok itu, sosok gadis berambut senada dengannya.

"Imouto-chan," lirihnya.

Sudah jadi apa adiknya sekarang? Masih keras kepala seperti dulukah? Atau ia menjadi gadis kalem seperti kebanyakan gadis bumi lainnya?

Ia memang merasa tidak pantas bertemu adiknya lagi, tapi hati kecilnya bicara lain. Ia ingin bersama adiknya, apa ia salah? Saat ini, hanya sosok adiknya lah yang masih memiliki tempat di hatinya.

Satu-satunya cahaya di hidupnya. Alangkah baiknya kalau Kagura tinggal bersamanya sampai akhir. Hanya satu keinginannya saat ini, bersama Kagura selama-lamanya. Ia tidak peduli kalau si Papi Botak itu akan menghajarnya, yang penting Kagura ada di tangannya.

Kenapa ia yakin Papi Botak akan menghajarnya? Sudah pasti karena Kamui bukanlah laki-laki baik. Bahkan julukannya saja kriminal luar angkasa.

"Danchou, kita sudah sampai di Bumi," ucap salah satu bawahannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita sapa adik kesayangan," gumam pemuda bernama Kamui itu dengan senyum andalannya.

Yorozuya

Para karyawan Yorozuya seperti biasa melakukan aktivitas tidak berguna di akhir pekan. Mereka belum ada pekerjaan lagi. Seperti biasa Gintoki sedang membaca JUMP, Shinpachi sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dan terakhir Kagura sedang tiduran di sofa sambil memakan sukonbu.

"Oi Kagura, berhentilah malas-malasan. Kalau seperti itu tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu," omel Shinpachi.

"Kau rajin tapi tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu aru!" Balas Kagura.

"Kau juga Gin-san! Kau sudah menikah tapi bukannya bekerja!" Omel Shinpachi pada Gintoki.

"Patsuan, ini hari libur. Lagipula sepertinya kau harus segera menikah, kau ngomelin kita terus," ucap Gintoki.

"Jadi maksudnya aku harus menikah supaya aku pergi dari sini? Apa kau mengusirku Gin-san?!" Balas Shinpachi.

"Honto ni, aku ini masih muda. Aku masih sembilan belas tahun Aru!" Ucap Kagura sambil mengambil payung ungunya.

"Oi Kagura! Kau mau ke mana?!" Tanya Shinpachi.

Kagura hanya melambaikan tangannya. Ia langsung menaiki Sadaharu, lalu Sadaharu akan jalan seperti biasa ke taman Edo. Kagura duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Berbagai pikiran masuk ke kepalanya. Tentang Yorozuya, Shinsengumi dengan si Sadist, Katsura dengan Elizabeth, dan Bakanii-san nya, Kamui.

"Bagaimana kabar Bakamui dan Papi Botak ya?" Gumam Kagura. Papinya masih sering mengirim surat sih, kalau Kamui... Nihil, ia tidak tahu sama sekali bentukan Kamui sekarang.

Pasti Kamui sudah berusia 23, umur yang pas untuk menikah.

Kagura memikirkan gadis seperti apa yang mungkin menarik perhatian kakaknya.

"Muri, memangnya ia sendiri tertarik pada wanita?" Gumam Kagura lagi.

"Laki-laki pasti memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita, Imouto-chan," bisik seseorang membuat Kagura terkejut sampai menjatuhkan payung nya. Kagura melihat lekat-lekat sosok itu seperti melihat hantu. Orang itu mengembalikan payung Kagura dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamui! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Ucap Kagura kaget.

"Begitukah kau menyapa kakakmu yang tampan ini?" Ucap Kamui masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget aru!" Ucap Kagura. Kagura memperhatikan Kamui dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau ke sini bukan untuk memburu Gin-chan kan?" Ucap Kagura awas.

"Bukan, aku ingin melihatmu," balas Kamui. Kagura jadi salting. Ternyata kakaknya masih peduli dengannya.

"A-apa sih, untuk apa kau melihatku aru?" Tanya Kagura.

"Hidoi na... Aku merindukanmu, Imouto-chan," balas Kamui.

Kagura membuang muka. Menyembunyikan pipi kemerahan yang bisa membuatnya malu tujuh turunan.

"Aku minta maaf, Imouto-chan. Aku akhirnya sadar, kalau apa yang aku cari selama ini tidak memberiku apa-apa. Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku, Kagura," ucap Kamui masih dengan ekspresi itu.

Kagura masih diam, ia mempelajari ekspresi aneh Kamui, apakah ia serius atau bercanda?

"Apa itu sungguh, aru? Kalau itu sungguhan, kau pasti tau aku akan memaafkanmu! Ayolah, aku ini kan adikmu, mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkan kakaknya yang bodoh ini," ucap Kagura.

Kamui memeluk Kagura masih dengan memegang payungnya. Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak tahu, mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang saling melepas rindu. Kagura melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau maksud tertarik pada wanita?" Tanya Kamui tiba-tiba.

Kagura masih ragu menjawabnya.

"Itu kau, Bakanii-san! Kau kan sudah kepala dua, waktu yang pas untuk menikah-aru! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kau seperti tidak tertarik pada wanita," jawab Kagura.

"Tentu saja aku tertarik, hanya satu wanita yang menarik perhatianku dari dulu. Sepertinya aku akan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat," ucap Kamui. Kagura sedikit -sangat- kecewa. Memang rasanya egois, tapi bolehkah ia memiliki sifat brocon? Toh, Shinpachi masih siscon akut pada anego.

Tapi ini beda. Ini bukan brother-complex. Seperti kecewa karena bukan dialah orang spesial itu.

"Wahh, kalau begitu aku bisa apa," ucap Kagura ambigu. Membuat Kamui mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Aku akan melamarnya sekarang juga, kau sabar ya, aku yakin kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia," ucap Kamui. Kagura hanya tersenyum sedih.

Kamui jadi greget sendiri. Kagura tidak sadar bahwa ia yang akan dilamarnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kagura," ucap Kamui. Kagura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Refleks itu muncul karena ia kelamaan tinggal di bumi.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Kagura meremas rok cheongsam putihnya.

Kamui mengelus rambut Kagura.

"Tidak, Kagura," balas Kamui.

Sebelum Kagura akan menangis, ia berdiri dan menatap tanah.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu-aru! Aku akan bicara dulu pada yang lainnya, daah~" pamit Kagura yang bersemu merah. Ia segera menaiki Sadaharu.

"Shinpachi!!!" Seru Kagura di tempat Yorozuya.

"Apa?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Aku akan menikah-aru!" Ucap Kagura dengan wajah merah.

"N-NANII?!!!" Teriak Shinpachi dan Gintoki bersamaan.

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah interogasi.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kagura-chan?" Tanya Shinpachi.

"Karena dia melamarku-aru," jawab Kagura.

"Siapa dia itu?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Kalian tebak saja, aku akan membenarkan kalau kalian benar," jawab Kagura.

"Err.. Hijikata-san?" Kagura memasang wajah jijik

"Mm, Hasegawa?" Tanya Gintoki. Kagura menggeleng.

"Oke, hmm... Souichiro-kun?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Sougo maksudnya," lanjut Shinpachi.

Kagura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau menikahi si Sadis!" Balas Kagura.

"Oh ayolah! Jawabannya, Bakamui!" Ucap Kagura.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi mematung sesaat.

"AREE!!! BUKANKAH JUSTRU KAMUI LEBIH SADIS?!" Teriak Shinpachi.

"Si botak itu akan membunuh ku, shimatta!" Ucap Gintoki ketakutan.

"Kalian ini kenapa-aru?" Tanya Kagura.

"KAU YANG KENAPA KAGURA-CHAN! DIA ITU KAKAKMU!" Seru Gintoki.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya!" Ucap Shinpachi.

"Sadarlah, Kagura. Dia itu kakak mu, itu terlarang!" Ucap Gintoki.

"Heii, kata siapa terlarang aru? Memang apa salahnya menikah dengan Bakamui?"

"Kau tidak takut akan mewarisi penyakit keturunan? Apalagi pernikahan sedarah itu dapat mengakibatkan cacat permanen! Kau mau anakmu nanti jadi manusia cacat?!"

"Memangnya kami manusia? Shinpachi, aku tinggal di bumi bukan berarti harus menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Bagi kalian, hubungan ini terlarang, tapi.. itu tidak berlaku bagi kami, kami adalah klan Yato," balas Kagura.

Shinpachi dan Gintoki tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ohh, aku mengerti. Di luar sana hubungan sedarah itu normal kan? Hmm, baiklah Kagura. Aku akan memberimu kebebasan memilih. Jika Kamui sudah benar-benar berubah, aku akan menyetujuinya sepenuh hati," ucap Gintoki.

"Hmm, rasanya aneh juga sih. Tapi setidaknormalnya incest di muka bumi ini, masih ada kok yang mengalaminya. Bahkan di fanfiksi penggemar banyak sekali peminatnya. Kagura, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki, maka kau boleh menikah dengannya. Tapi jika itu hanya karena ia kakakmu, aku pun tidak akan setuju," ucap Shinpachi.

"Walaupun aku melihatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki pun dia tetaplah Bakanii-san ku! Arigatou, Gin-chan, Pachie!" Ucap Kagura.

Kagura pun kembali lagi ke taman itu berharap Kamui masih menunggunya. Kamui masih di sana dengan payungnya. Kagura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bakamui!" Seru Kagura.

Kamui memegang erat tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa ini artinya 'ya'?" Tanya Kamui.

"Aku ingin tahu masa depan seperti apa yang akan menunggu kita, aku kira anak-anak kita nanti pasti tidak bervariasi," ucap Kamui bercanda tentunya.

"Bercanda,"

"Heeh, bercandamu tidak lucu. Sepertinya kau harus belajar melawak dari si Pachie," ucap Kagura. Kamui terkekeh. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menemui keluargamu di bumi," ucap Kamui. Kagura mengangguk.

Kamui berjalan memegangi payung dengan Kagura yang memeluk lengannya.

Berdua mereka berjalan ke tempat Yorozuya.

Owari

Kurang dapet feel-nya yahh?? Emang sih aku kurang pengalaman nulis incest kek gini. Tapi buat yang masih belum bisa terima, gini yah, jadi hal-hal yang menurut kita aneh dalam fic ini gak aneh bagi Yato karena cara pandang kita ke mereka itu sbg manusia. Sementara klan Yato mandangnya hubungan sedarah kek gitu itu sama sekali gak aneh. Itu hanya berlaku di fic ini aja yah, karena saya bukan pembuat gintama!

Di sini ceritanya Kamui udah mendam perasaan buat Kagura dari ia masih kecil. Karena apa? Karena bisa dibilang Kagura yang satu spesies dengannya itu langka. Langka banget cewek Yato yang cantik tapi tangguh kayak Kagura. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kamui ngebet banget pengen nikah sama Kagura.

Omake

"Bukan begitu cara menggendongnya, Kagura. Begini caranya, blabla la.." jelas Kamui sambil menggendong bayi dengan hati-hati.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Selanjutnya ajarkan aku mengganti pempers nya yah," ucap Kagura.

Begini keadaannya sekarang, Kagura yang tidak memiliki pengalaman merawat anak sama sekali pun diajarkan oleh Kamui mengingat Kamui lah yang sedari kecil merawatnya.

Pasca kelahiran putra pertama mereka, Kagura bahkan belum bisa menggendong bayi tanpa gemetar. Ia takut menjatuhkan bayinya. Tapi dengan Kamui di sisinya membuat Kagura semakin percaya diri bahwa ia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik walaupun selama ini ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang urakan.


End file.
